


The Cold War is OVER, Cecil

by LemonBubble



Series: NVTR Fics [10]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble/pseuds/LemonBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil learns about the Cold War and takes it very <i>very</i> seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold War is OVER, Cecil

**Author's Note:**

> Night Vale Town Riot Bonus Prompt - The Apocalypse

_Cecil pls come out._

_no!_

_Come on, Cecil, no one is going to bomb Night Vale_

_HOW DO YOU KNOW FOR SURE?_

_There are laws and treaties and things ok? It was all sorted out years ago, you don’t have to worry about it._

_BUT SOVIETS CARLOS!_

Carlos sighed. Cecil had sealed himself in the basement of his apartment building, claiming it was a secure bunker and that he was going to stay there until the impending nuclear war was over. Carlos was trying very hard to explain, through texts, that there was no impending nuclear war, but Cecil refused to listen. Carlos seriously regretted loaning him that book about the Cold War.

_There are no Soviets any more, Cecil. Pls come out so we can talk about this properly._

_no carlos you need to come in here so you’ll be safe too._

_I’m not coming in there with you, you have to come out._

_no_

Carlos tapped his phone, trying to think of a way to convince Cecil to come out of hiding. He had shut himself in without any supplies, without thinking it through, just charged in and closed himself off, taking the only set of keys with him. It had been four hours already and Carlos was worried that, if he couldn’t convince Cecil to come out, he would stay in there until he starved to death, which would happen much sooner than any nuclear war.

_Cecil what about your job?_

_an intern can cover for me but youre right i need to warn my listeners._

Carlos rolled his eyes. So much for that plan. What else might work? How about...

_That book you read wasn’t true, Cecil, it was just a story._

_carlos pls i know the difference between fact and fiction._

Of course, now of all times he won’t believe a convenient lie. Probably because it wasn’t an officially mandated lie. Oh, actually, that might be worth a try!

_What if I told you the city council made it illegal to believe in nuclear war?_

_um. did they?_

Carlos hesitated, wondering how much trouble he would get in if his lie was discovered, either by Cecil or by the City Council, who were, frankly, terrifying. In the end, self preservation won out.

_No._

_then im staying right here._

Carlos groaned in frustration. After a few more futile texts he decided to risk petitioning the council directly.

-

“In other news, the City Council recently passed a law saying that it is now illegal to know about conflicts between the USA and countries that no longer exist. They explained that, since these countries don’t exist any more, anything that happened between them and us in the past no longer matters. They went on to say that they were considering banning knowing about the past altogether, but that that was getting into religious territory and they would rather not mess with the gods today. A representative explained that this decision very definitely had nothing to do with a certain scientist threatening the council with a makeshift flamethrower and that this did not happen because of anything that may or may not have happened between said scientist and myself yesterday.

And now, a word from our sponsors.”

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little fic because it's easier to write about dorks being dorks than it is to write about everyone dying at the end of the world.
> 
> Why didn't Carlos just call and talk to Cecil directly? I don't know! I wrote this at like 4 am!


End file.
